Let's Give This a Chance
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has a date. Can JJ finally acknowledge her feelings for him and do something before is too late? [NOW COMPLETE]
1. What the Heart Wants

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. It will have only two chapters, but I hope you like them. Also, this is the first time I write Hotch & JJ romance so let me know how I'm doing. As always any comment or criticism will be appreciated.**

**I owe a huge thanks to **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Chapter I: What the Heart Wants.  
**

With a sigh JJ left her office, heading toward the bullpen, a couple of files in her hands. She tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear as she walked downstairs.

She paused in her step watching the team, less Hotch and Rossi, gathered at Prentiss' desk. They were talking softly and shooting not so discreet glances toward Hotch's office.

She frowned, walking toward the group.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh sweetie! We have amazing and happy news about the Boss Man," Garcia replied, excitedly taking her by the arm.

"About Hotch?" JJ asked confused.

"Yeah, about Hotch. Do we have another boss?" Morgan said playfully. "Come on Baby Girl; tell her what you just told us."

"All right, all right. It seems our Fearless Leader has decided to leave the land of loneliness and sadness to finally move into the land of happiness and love." Garcia said sweetly.

JJ looked around puzzled, watching the amusing and knowing look on everyone's face.

"What?"

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Hotch has a date tomorrow."

JJ's eyes widened, feeling as if someone had hit her physically. She opened her mouth several times to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"Come on honey, we're talking about Hotch, not some ugly, old man." Garcia said sympathetically watching the reaction of her friend.

"We know Doll Face, but come on, I cannot believe it either. I mean, it's been like what? 3 years since his divorce and he hasn't dated anyone since then." Morgan said.

"Actually, it's been 2 years 8 months and 108 days." Reid corrected.

"Yeah, he has been divorced for 2 years, 8 months and 108 days. How could I forget it? Thanks Reid." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." Reid said proudly, losing totally Morgan's sarcasm.

Garcia and Prentiss watched the exchange amused, while JJ was lost in thought.

"Okay, and you know the date of Hotch's divorce because...?" Prentiss asked looking at Reid.

"I have an eidetic memory." Reid replied simply.

"We already know that, the question is why do you memorize the date of divorce of your boss?" Prentiss said irritated. "Oh wait, how do you know the exact date?"

Before Reid could answer, JJ spoke.

"How do you know?" She said, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"Jayje is right, we are getting off topic here people," Garcia admonished gently looking at the team, before turning her gaze to JJ with a smile. "I heard when Hotch and Rossi were talking about it."

"So, do you know who's she?"

"Not really, sweetcheeks. They never mentioned a name." Garcia said sadly.

"It can't be so hard to tell. I mean he practically lives here, and he wouldn't date someone he doesn't know," Prentiss commented.

"Um... guys I don't think we should be talking about this." Reid said, looking nervously toward Hotch's office.

"... and he would never go out with someone who works here. He's too by the book to do that." Prentiss continued, ignoring Reid's interruption.

JJ blinked when Emily said that, because she knew it was true. Hotch would never go out with somebody who worked with him, much less with a subordinate. She was brought out of her thoughts, as the others continued talking.

"So, it should be someone he met out of here, right?" Morgan said.

"Well, that doesn't really help. It could be a neighbor or someone he met while he was with Jack, maybe."

"Hotch could never flirt or look for women while he's with his son." JJ objected immediately.

"Of course not sweetie, but come on, you see a tall, dark and handsome man in the park with a little boy that is just like him. You wouldn't go for it? Because I would."

JJ could feel a slight blush appear on her cheeks but didn't say anything.

"What? Baby Girl, I'm hurt." Morgan said in fake hurt.

"Don't worry my Chocolate Adonis, you're still my favorite." Garcia said, blowing a kiss in Morgan's direction.

"It wouldn't be easier just to ask Rossi?" Prentiss said after a moment.

"Yeah, it would be, but he's in a meeting with his publicist today, remember?"

Having heard enough, JJ turned, heading to her office.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Prentiss called after her.

She turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

"To my office I have lots of work to do, and so do all of you."

"Aww, you're so not fun!" Garcia whined.

Finally in her office, JJ sat behind her desk with a deep sigh.

She didn't know why she was so... Sad? Worried? Jealous? She snorted at that thought. No, she definitely was not jealous because Hotch had a date. It was absurd, because they were just friends. Yeah, after she and Will ended things she and Hotch had started spend more time together, but only for Henry and Jack, because they loved each other and had lots of fun together.

She and Hotch had grown closer since then too, but only as friends. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understood what was happening without her having to say anything. True, things between Will and her hadn't ended as badly as Hotch and Haley had, but still, they understood each other.

She couldn't think of anyone who deserved to be happy as much as Hotch did. He was a good father, boss and friend. He deserved the best. That was it. She was just worried about him. Worried that whoever was the woman he would go out with wouldn't be good enough for him, that she didn't understand him. Yeah, that was all.

Deep down she knew it wasn't true, but at least that thought helped her put aside Hotch and his date, and be able to focus on her work.

/***/

She didn't know how much time had passed when there was a knock to her door. When she looked up, she found Emily Prentiss in the door watching her with a curious look on her face.

"Hey."

"Hey. Do you need something?"

"Just coming to see if you want to come have lunch with us," Prentiss said stepping inside.

"No thanks. I want to stay here and finish this before going home." JJ replied pointing to the files and papers on her desk.

"Yeah, good luck with that. God, you and Hotch are so obsessed that you two can't leave work even for a moment, not even to eat." Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. Maybe I'll order something later."

Once Prentiss left, JJ sat there watching the two files at one side of her desk. They needed Hotch's signature, but she hadn't wanted to go to his office and see him just yet.

She rubbed both hands over her face before standing up, taking the files with her. She left her office and went to Hotch's.

The bullpen was nearly empty, so she stood outside Hotch's office for a moment, before forcing herself to raise her hand and knock at the door.

She went inside after he called her to do so.

"Hey, I just came to bring you these," she said indicating to the files in her hand.

"Thanks," Hotch said, taking and putting the files on his desk. "I guess you didn't go to lunch with the rest of the team?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I want to do all the work possible so I don't have to work this weekend."

"Henry must be pretty happy to know you will be with him the whole weekend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is and so am I. It's been so long since we had the whole weekend free. I'm looking forward a weekend full of animated movies, trucks and candy." JJ said smiling.

"Yes, that should be interesting." Hotch said, sounding amused.

"If you're going to have Jack, why don't you two come over tomorrow? I'm sure Henry would love it."

And where the hell exactly had that come from? She knew he wouldn't, even if he didn't know it. She just stood in silence.

"I would love to, but I can't. It seems Dave think it's been a long time since I've gone on a date and decided to set me up." Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, he organized everything before telling me so I couldn't say no. I think it's a friend of his publicist or something."

She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved after hearing that. It was stupid, really. He was still going on a date, and things could work well between them, but the simple fact he wasn't looking for a date made her relax.

"That sounds like Rossi." She said amused.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't end up being a psychopath or something." Hotch said, his lips curled up even so slight.

JJ felt warmed by that smile, it was nice to see him smile more. Her heart gave a little tug in the thought that he was relaxing and smiling more around her lately, after all the time they had been spending together with Henry and Jack. Shaking herself, she focused on Hotch.

She guessed she had been looking at him without saying anything for a bit too long, because he had a curious expression on his face. She could feel a slight blush starting to appear on her face.

"I'd better go or I won't finish," JJ said awkward, starting to walk toward the door. "See you later."

"Yeah." Hotch said amused, still watching her.

JJ let out a deep breath as she closed the door behind her and went back to her office.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**... So, I'm already working on the second chapter and will post it as soon as possible : D**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it. I hope you all have enjoyed, and as always feedback is appreciated. **


	2. All The Right Moves

**Hello everyone! Here's the second and final chapter of this story, but first I want to thank everyone for reading, alerting and add this story to your favorites. Also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is AU. It's set at some point of season 6 and JJ is still on the team, and the** **whole Foyet thing happened, but Haley is alive. (I needed a happy!Hotch here)**

**I owe a huge thanks to **_**Nebula2**_** for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Chapter II: All the Right Moves.  
**

JJ was sitting on the couch in her living room wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Her make-up was light and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. To her right was sitting Henry, with his new favorite stuffed toy in his hands, watching a movie.

Early in the afternoon, Henry had demanded insistently to see Hotch and Jack and it had passed almost an hour when she had made him finally understand it wasn't possible for them to come. He had been grumpy for a while, until she had suggested they watch Finding Nemo. Again.

That movie had become a favorite of Henry's since the afternoon, a little over a month ago, when Jack had brought it when he and Hotch had come over. The four of them had watched the movie together that evening, and since then, Henry had watched it at least five times more.

That was not the last time they had seen the Hotchner's, though. Two weeks ago they had meet in the park to share a cup of coffee while the kids played. She recalled she had stayed with them while Hotch went to get the coffee. When he returned, he passed her the cup with that little smile that always made her heart beat faster. At that moment, she realized that he knew just how she took her coffee.

It was stupid really, surely he knew how everyone on the team took their coffee but it still made her feel... special.

She was brought out of her daze by the sweet laughter of her little boy; she looked towards him with a grimace. She had caught herself thinking that way about Hotch more and more lately. She knew it was wrong, have those thoughts about her boss, but she couldn't help it.

Taking a deep breath, she exhorted herself not to think about him, at least for the rest of the afternoon.

Five minutes later she was ready to give up when the doorbell rang. She frowned.

She wasn't expecting anyone, Kevin had convinced Penelope to go on a romantic little trip to the beach and other than her, everyone always called before coming. Well, Emily, Reid and Hotch to be precise. Derek and Rossi didn't come to visit a lot.

Kissing the top of Henry's head, she stood up and went to answer the door.

Looking into the peephole, she was taken aback by the person she saw at the other side. He couldn't be here, he had to be in a nice little restaurant having a good time not outside her home, not that she wanted him there, but that was beside the point.

The doorbell rang again and she forced herself to move and open the door.

"Hi," JJ said, looking at Hotch with little Jack at his side.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call before coming; I hope we're not interrupting anything." Hotch said giving her a shy look.

She shook her head immediately.

"No, of course not, I'm just... surprised." She finished awkwardly.

JJ stepped aside so they could come in, and as Jack stepped inside he hugged her immediately.

"Hi Auntie JJ, I've missed you." Jack said, his voice muffled.

Little footsteps were heard and before JJ could say anything to Jack, Henry's excited shouts were heard.

"Hotch! Jack!" Henry shouted excitedly and ran to the three, with his stuffed toy in one hand.

JJ couldn't help but laugh at the excitement of her little boy; he really loved the Hotchner boys.

"Hi Henry!" Jack greeted politically.

"Yay! Come on; let's see Nemo." Henry told Jack excited.

"Hey Henry," Hotch said, watching Jack and Henry's interaction.

Henry's face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face, as if he just realized Hotch was there too.

"Hotch!" Henry ran to him and Hotch picked him up in his arms.

"Hey Buddy. How have you been?"

"Good, look what daddy gave me. It's Nemo." Henry said, showing him the little toy.

"Wow! It's pretty cool, I like it." Hotch said, smiling at Henry.

He put Henry on the floor when the little boy began to squirm in his arms.

"Come on, watch Nemo." Henry pointed at the living room and a moment later he and Jack ran toward there happily.

JJ looked at Hotch lightly; he was looking after the boys with a small smile on his face.

Hotch looked toward her a moment later catching her looking him. Embarrassed, she gave him a guilty smile.

"Do you want coffee or something? Tea, maybe?" It was not a secret Hotch's taste for tea.

Hotch's lips curled slightly, "Tea would be great, thanks."

They went together to the kitchen after making sure everything was okay with Jack and Henry in the living room.

Hotch sat, while JJ put water to boil and took the box of tea bags out of the cabinet.

After a moment JJ turned, looking at Hotch.

"So..."

"So..." He repeated amused.

JJ rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a date."

Hotch rubbed the back his neck, giving her a sheepish look. "Yeah, things didn't go well."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Hotch just shrugged, "Her ex-boyfriend showed up at the restaurant shortly after we arrived."

She winced. "What happened?"

"Well the short version is that she was still in love with him and the date was to make him jealous, so I left them together to enjoy the nice table Dave had reserved."

JJ could feel her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She felt bad for him, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that things hadn't worked. Although it was completely foolish, it gave her hope.

"Sorry to hear that."

She turned around going to the stove, pouring the water and putting tea bags in both cups.

"It's okay; at least now I have an excuse to refuse next time Dave wants to set me up." Hotch said dryly.

JJ laughed as she passed him his cup and put the other on the counter.

"I will check on the boys." Quickly leaving the kitchen, she went to the living room where both kids were fully entertained watching television. Satisfied, she returned.

"They're totally focused on the movie." She said sitting next to Hotch.

Hotch shook her head. "I'm not surprised, Jack loves that movie."

JJ put her cup on the counter. "Really? Henry too! From that day we saw it with you guys he hasn't stopped watching it."

"Well, that explains the toy," Hotch said amused.

JJ groaned. "Don't even go there. I haven't been able to take the damn fish away from him since he came home from Will's. "

Hotch laugh slightly.

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their tea.

It was JJ who broke the silence. "I'm glad you came, Henry was eager to see you both."

"Jack was too. When I went to pick him up at Haley's the first thing he asked was if we could come to see you both." He shrugged, "And well, I'd rather spend the evening with you, Henry and Jack instead of out with a stranger."

JJ looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really." Hotch said, giving her that little smile she loved.

And then, before JJ knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, closing the distance between them and brushed her lips against Hotch's. Just a brief touch of their lips.

After just a couple of seconds she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know what I was thinking; I'm so sorry I..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as a moment later Hotch leaned in pressing his lips to her. He felt her tense up at first, but then she kissed him back, raising her hand to cup his cheek, while his hand slid up into her hair.

They pulled apart after a moment, both slightly breathless.

He looked at her in the eyes. "I'm not."

"I... Hotch we can't, you're my boss," JJ whispered, their faces mere inches apart.

He lifted a hand to stroke his thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

He looked at her sheepishly, chuckling nervously. "When it comes to my personal life my profiling skills go out the window sometimes. I didn't know if you felt something, until now."

She just nodded, numb.

He took her hand, leading her where they had been sitting.

Once they were sitting, Hotch gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go.

Hotch took a deep breath before raised his gaze and lock his eyes with hers.

"When I was with Haley, I let my work come first. I never meant for that to happen, but it did, and when I realized, it was too late to do something. I promised myself I would never let that happen again, that if there was a possibility, however small it could be to have something good in my life, I wouldn't let my work get in the way again. I love my job, it's a very important part of who I am, but I will not let it interfere with my chance to be happy again."

"I want to give this; _us_, a chance. I know it won't be easy, but I want to. I want to do it."

JJ looked at him with watery eyes, her mouth slightly open. This was better than she ever could have dreamed, but there was so much in the way, problems they would have to face together.

"I... I don't know, I..."

Hotch nodded, giving her a sad little smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to decide right now. I just want you to think about it."

They were sat in silence for a moment before being interrupted by the excited shouts of their children.

"Daddy! Mommy!" They shouted at the same time.

"Mommy, Hotch; come see Nemo!" Henry called.

Hotch laughed slightly. "It looks like they finally noticed we aren't watching the movie with them."

He took JJ's hand, giving it a slight squeeze before stand up.

"We better go with them." Hotch said, turning to leave.

JJ just sat there, feeling her heart jumped into her throat, watching him walk away. Trying to understand what the hell had just happened and what she had done.

Without thinking, JJ called Hotch back.

He turned, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

JJ walked quickly, pausing in front of him.

"Yes. I want to give this a chance. I want us to give this a chance; I've wanted this for so long."

Without waiting for an answer, JJ threw her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back automatically, with more passion of what he had done before, his hands on her wrists pulling her toward him. Hotch ran his tongue along her lower lip asking to deep the kiss, she parted her lips against his, letting him do it.

They pulled back breathless; Hotch rested his forehead against JJ's.

"Thanks," Hotch whispered, smiling at her.

JJ smiled, brushing her lips against his.

"Aunt JJ, Daddy, you are missing the best part!" Jack shouted from the living room.

They laughed together.

"We'll better go before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, let's go"

JJ gave him a quick kiss, before pulling apart completely and they walked into the living room.

**"Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall." - Unknown.**

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who read it. I hope you all have enjoyed, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you all**.


End file.
